wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Netherwing
thumb|A nether drake mount The Netherwing are a faction of dragons in Outland. The unusual brood was spawned from the eggs of Deathwing's black dragonflight, and infused with raw nether-energies. Now, they seek to find their identity beyond the shadows of their father's destructive heritage. Reputation Loss It seems that the Netherwing, along with the Syndicate, is one of the only factions in the game where you do not lose reputation by attacking and killing its members. Rewards thumb|Choosing a Nether Drake mount in the [[Lower City.]] Completing the entire Netherwing quest chain rewards a Nether Drake mount: The Nether Drake is a special 280% speed epic flying mount that is obtainable through solo and small-group play. The quest to obtain one will be difficult, but the reward will surely show your dedication to the Netherwing cause as you soar through the skies of Outland on your very own ethereal drake. Upon reaching exalted reputation, you can start a short quest chain that lets you choose one of six Nether Drake mounts. The mount you choose will be given to you as a quest reward and free of charge. The various models can be previewed in the Lower City section of Shattrath. After obtaining your first Nether Drake, you can still buy the other models from Drake Dealer Hurlunk on Netherwing Ledge in Shadowmoon Valley for each. Reputation Players are introduced to the Netherwing faction at 0/36000 hated reputation, and must be exalted to receive a nether drake. The quest chain/reputation grind is a mostly solo endeavor involving daily quests (quests that can only be completed once daily), one 5-person group quest on the way to neutral, and daily 3-person group quests once reaching revered. A flying mount is required for this reputation grind, and 300 riding skill is necessary to advance past neutral. Ignoring the egg quest because it is a random drop, and human player's reputation bonus, the fastest reputation progression possible is: * by the end of day 1 * by the end of day 2 * by the end of day 4 * by the end of day 7 * by the end of day 14 Hated to Neutral The quest chain begins by speaking with Mordenai, an NPC wandering the surface of the Netherwing Fields, in the southeast corner of Shadowmoon Valley. # # # # # # , offered by Neltharaku, having players free 5 nether drakes with the provided . # offered by Nelthraku, ended by Karynaku chained in the Dragonmaw Fortress. # # offered by Karynaku, ended by Mordenai, advancing players to neutral reputation. Rewards: *42,000 Netherwing reputation One of * * * * * Neutral to Friendly The questline resumes by speaking with Mordenai, 300 riding skill is required to continue. Accepting the introduction quest has Mordenai use the Dragonflight's magic to spell players to appear as a fel orc riding a nether drake while in the vicinity of Dragonmaw Fortress and Netherwing Ledge. This makes all fel orcs in the region excluding Dragonmaw Ascendants, Dragonmaw Skybreakers and Dragonmaw Transporters appear friendly to the player. * , offered by Mordenai, available to players with 300 Riding skill, introducing the new quest chain. * (+250 reputation), offered by Mordenai, giving players to take to Overlord Mor'ghor at the Dragonmaw Base Camp. ** , offered by Overlord Mor'ghor, directing players to Varkule and Yarzill, standing immediately outside. Taskmaster Varkule Dragonbreath offers once-daily collection quests to players with the necessary gathering profession and skill to collect the items, as well as a fallback quest to players with the non-gathering professions *** , collecting 40x for miners. (Only 1 of the 3 Gathering Quests may be done per day.) *** , collecting 40x for herbalists. (Only 1 of the 3 Gathering Quests may be done per day.) *** , collecting 35x for skinners. Nethermine Flayers can be found in the underground mines, but the hides can also be skinned from Overmine Flayers, found up a hill on the middle of Netherwing Ledge. (Only 1 of the 3 Gathering Quests may be done per day.) *** , collecting 40x for all players. ** , offered by Yarzill introduces players to Yarzill and his group of goblins standing next to Varkule. Yarzill the Merc offers two once-daily repeatable quests, as well as a fully-repeatable collection hunt. *** , poisoning 12 peon camps with drops from Netherskates and other wildlife in Shadowmoon Valley. *** , collecting 10x from Dragonmaw Transporters on the Dragonmaw Skyway. *** , collecting a single , which has a chance of dropping from all creatures and item nodes on the ledge. They can also be found on the ground in the mines and tucked under crystal clusters. **** , fully repeatable, collecing more Netherwing Eggs. ** (+250 reputation), started by killing Arvoar the Rapacious who drops , having a suggested group of two players kill Barash the Den Mother and 10 Overmine Flayers for 20 gold and a choice of , , or . All daily quests at neutral give 250 reputation with Netherwing, excluding the initial Netherwing Egg turn-in, which is worth 350 reputation. Players that have at least one Gathering profession are able to complete one of the three gathering quests as well as . Those who do not have any of the three gathering profession can only complete so in effect players with a gathering profession have an advantage. Friendly to Honored Players receive a trinket that summons a combat pet while in Shadowmoon valley and open up an additional 3 daily quests. Earlier repeatable quests are still available. * , offered by Varkule, ended by Overlord Mor'ghor, receiving an . ** , offered by Varkule, ending at either Mistress of the Mines. +75 Reuptation *** , offered by either Mistress, collecting . *** offered by any Dragonmaw Foreman, killing Nethermine Ravagers and Nethermine Flayers. *** offered by Ronag the Slave Driver, killing 5 Crazed Murkblood Miners and a Crazed Murkblood Foreman. +350 Reputation *** offered by as a drop from in the Mines off of Black blood of Draenor. +350 Reputation **** offered by either Mistress, having players get information and a from a friendly Murkblood Overseer in the mine. +500 Reputation ** offered by Chief Overseer Mudlump, collecting 10 and a from Tyrantus in Eco-Dome Farfield. +250 Reputation *** offered by Mudlump, having players "Knock sense in to worthless, lazy peons" with the which can be used while mounted. All newly-available repeatable quests at friendly give 350 reputation with Netherwing. Honored to Revered Players receive an upgraded trinket once reaching Honored, allowing players to summon a combat pet in all zones and open up another daily quest as well as the races. All previous repeatable quests are still available. * offered by Varukle, ended by Overlord Mor'ghor, receiving a . ** offered by Overlord Mor'ghor, killing any 20 Deathshadow Agents at the The Twilight Ridge in western Nagrand. + 500 Reputation ** offered by Illidari Lord Balthas, having players collect 2 , 1 , 1 and 1 . The Arcane Essence is a drop from Sar'this in Lake Jorune above Stonebreaker Hold in Terokkar Forest. +500 Reputation *** offered by Illidari Lord Balthas, having players travel to the Twilight Ridge in Nagrand to drain Reth'hedron the Subduer's life using the Soul Cannon made from the previous quest +500 Reputation (*see below note.) ** offered by Ja'y Nosilw, introducing players to the six riders at the edge of base camp. These riders offer a new style of quest: Races. **# offered by Murg "Oldie" Muckjaw. +350 Reputation **# offered by Trope the Filth-Belcher. +350 Reputation **# offered by Corlok the Vet. +500 Reputation **# offered by Wing Commander Ichman who complains about all the Horde whining about the bridge to Dun Baldar in Alterac Valley. +500 Reputation **# offered by Wing Commander Mulverick, who much like Ichman, also complains about the whining the Alliance does about Alterac Valley. +500 Reputation **# offered by Captain Skyshatter, receiving a . +1000 Reputation Revered to Exalted Players receive yet another upgrade to the trinket, this time adding 45 stamina, and open up a daily group quest. All earlier repeatable quests are still available. * , offered by Varkule, ended by Overlord Mor'ghor, receiving a . +500 Reputation ** , offered by Overlord Mor'ghor, giving players a , having players take a batallion of Dragonmaw Skybreakers to attack the Aldor or Scryer camp in Shadowmoon Valley, depending on which faction players are aligned with. (Quest has a suggested group of 3, yet it is soloable, as you can quickly come back from the cemetery.) +250 Reputation *** Scryers-affiliated players are directed to Arcanist Thelis at the Sanctum of the Stars. **** , offered by Thelis, sending players outside. **** , offered by Commander Hobb, having a suggested group of 3 players defend against several Skybreakers while keeping Hobb alive. If players successfully complete the quest, they may turn in the quest-provided to Overlord Mor'ghor as "proof" of the player's victory over the Scryer camp. +500 Reputation *** Aldor-affiliated players are directed to Anchorite Ceyla at the Altar of Sha'tar. **** , offered by Ceyla, sending players outside. **** , offered by Commander Arcus, having a suggested group of 3 players defend against several Skybreakers while keeping Arcus alive. If players successfully complete the quest, they may turn in the quest-provided to Overlord Mor'ghor as "proof" of the player's victory over the Aldor camp. +500 Reputation Known Bugs *When doing 'Subdue the Subduer' quest, if you die in mid air, it is impossible to retrieve your body if you are TOO high (If you are not much higher than his head when you die, you will still be able to retrieve your body). You will be forced to resurrect at the Spirit Healer, and get Resurrection Sickness for 10 minutes. *: Drysc has confirmed this is a bug: "We're still planning to implement a change that will allow bodies to fall to the ground properly when death occurs in mid-air; however, due to the complexity of the change we currently don't have any information on when it may be implemented." http://blue.cardplace.com/newcache/us/105741864.htm *Currently there is a bug with the racing quests. Some of the racers will constantly phase in and out preventing you from interacting with them. (Blizzard is currently working on a hotfix for this) *:GMs can not reset the racers manually at the moment, so opening a ticket will not make them usable again earlier. Harnbog suggested this temporary solution: "Unfortunately there is no way for us to reset these NPC's at the moment, but it is possible if there is a player with the quest you are supposed to get next, who then shares this with you in a party." *Some racers will occasionally double back on their path, turning completely around and repeating some of their path. This can cause players to pass the racer and possibly become disoriented and lost. *The spell effects that knock a player off during races can cause the effects while not displaying the animation visibly making for unavoidable mid-air dismounts. *Pets sometimes die when mounting in the Netherwing Ledge area. To avoid this, unsummon your pet before invoking your regular flying mount. That way, it won't die when you switch on to the Dragonmaw drake. *For the Slow Death quest, some of the peon camps are bugged and will not eat the poisoned meat. The peons in a bugged camp just stand still, doing nothing. After a peon has been disciplined using a Booterang, it also will not accept the meat. Make sure to only poison camps where at least two peons are mining to avoid wasting any Fel Glands. In addition, to avoid causing them to bug out, don't place the meat directly under a slanted crystal formation as these crystals might cause them to not have a place to stand for whatever coding is used to make them run to the meat. *The Dragonmaw Netherdrake Buff can often bug, thus you keep it once you leave Netherwing Ledge/Dragonmaw Fortress. Sometimes the mount also isn't properly replaced and instead you may get dismounted midflight and fall to the ground. *There are a few Netherbrush nodes (and possibly Nethercite nodes) that are on the shattered islands around the Netherwing Ledge that player's can't get because being as far out as the nodes are removes the Fel Orc costume. External links Category:Nether Dragons Category:Factions Category:World:Outland